Family Matter's
by crippsy2
Summary: O/S written for JBNP Autism speak's challenge. Embry/Oc


Disclaimer: The Characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer. This is a work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

This piece was dedicated to JBNP 4 Autism. There are some changes I have made.

This is set after the 'New Moon' era and Jake and Bella are now together, with the Cullen's gone for good. Claire is aged nine and lives in La Push with Emily and Sam. Leah and Paul are together as an imprinted wolf couple and sadly for any Brady & Collin fans, they do not exist in this story (Sorry!)

Please check out 'Autism Speaks' and help in anyway you can.  
ways-give?gclid=CIayk5zD5bYCFcXItAodtVEAnw

Big thanks to Madmamabear for the football info!

Family Matters

"Of course April, I'll do everything that I can to support you and Andrew, I will speak to Sam and get back to you with some dates. Oh it's no trouble, I'm happy to help. I'll ring you this evening with some details. Yes….okay, bye dear, speak to you later"

Grinning wildly with happiness Sue Clearwater ends the call and knowing she's in the house alone, does a short victory dance around her kitchen, giggling like a little girl the whole time.

"I promised you I'd always look out for your babies and I will Jackie, I will" she states out aloud before grabbing her handbag and hurrying out of the house towards Sam's.

Breathlessly, for she isn't as nimble as she used to be, she makes her way to the back of Sam and Emily's house where she can hear the pack congregating in their usual loud style. She pauses for a moment to get her breath back before she steps into the chaos that is the wolf pack world.

"Ma!" Leah shouts, clambering off Paul's lap and sprinting to her mom's side.

"Everything okay? You have that glint in your eye that tells me your up to something" she sing song's, her own eyes blazing in curiosity.

Laughing, Sue sits down in the chair that Embry has risen out of and gestured for her to sit in. Such a good boy that Embry, she thinks to herself as she politely thanks him and the pack gathers around her to find out what's going on.

"Do you remember my god-daughter April?" she says looking at Leah and Seth.

"Vaguely. She's a year younger, right? moved to Canada?" Leah answers, leaning back against Paul who puts his arms around her waist and tenderly kisses her neck.

"The one who's parents died around the same time as dad did?" Seth answers quietly, getting caught in his memories of that time.

"Yes. They died in a car accident the day after your dad died" she replies just as quietly, her grief just as raw today as it was then.

"Jackie was my best friend. I'm god mother to April who is now nineteen, nearly twenty. She has a ten year old brother called Andrew and they are planning on moving back here, I'm going to help them" she pauses.

"Andrew has Aspergers syndrome. April thinks he'd be better suited here, somewhere smaller where hopefully everyone will get to understand his ways. He's being bullied at the school he's in now, the other children don't get him"

"What's Asperger's?" Embry asks, a serious interested look on his face.

"Asperger's syndrome is a form of Autism and it affects how they make sense of the world. People with it find it difficult to communicate and interact with others. They tend to form routines that if they can't keep, it can upset them for  
days"

"And he's getting bullied? poor kid" Bella whispers, handing a glass of juice to Sue with a small smile.

"So, what can we do to help?" Sam asks inquisitively.

"Their going to move into the 'Thatcher' house. It's been empty for so long and needs some work doing to it first. I'm hoping you and the boys can help with that Sam, they have the funds to pay for the work"

"We can do that, shouldn't take long with our speed if she tells us how she wants things" he nods.

"Excellent. I'm going to speak to the school and get Andrew booked in. I'm hoping that Claire will help him get settled in seeing as their around the same age. Oh I have so much organising to do" she laughs with a smile, happy in her element of helping others.

"Shit mom, stop fretting. She'll be here soon" Leah snaps at Sue who ignores her and peers out of the window for what seems to Leah like the hundredth time in under half an hour.

In the two weeks since learning that her god daughter is coming back to La Push, Sue has risen to the occasion and organised everything, ensuring that there new house was suitably fixed up by Sam and the pack and arranging the deliveries of furniture and other essentials April had sent.

And today was moving in day. April was due any moment and Andrew would arrive in two days time after spending the weekend at his grandmothers house, giving April time to get his bedroom fixed up to how he would like it which would hopefully defuse his stress and anxiousness of the move.

Hearing a vehicle come down the gravel road, Sue peers out the window again and jumps in glee when the car stops outside and parks up.

"She's here, she's here" she chants, spinning around and darting through the open door as Leah laughs at her actions.

Sue fast walks to the car and pulls open the door hard as a figure yelps then laughs as she exit's the car.

"Jeez Sue, you trying to scare a girl to death" a voice exclaims, pulling the older lady into a hug as the pack and other elders come around from the back of the house to meet and greet Sue's god daughter.

Gently pushing herself away, Sue stands back and assesses April, looking her up and down.

"Oh my, you have your fathers eyes and your mothers looks. You've grown into a beautiful young lady April" she says as April giggles and blushes so hard she could give Bella a run for her money.

"Come meet my family and friends, your going to fit right in, I know you will" Sue adds, wrapping her arm around the girls waist and pulling her towards the waiting mob.

"She smells fantastic" Embry whispers under his breath, never taking his eyes of her which means he misses the scrutinizing looks the pack give each other.

He can't help himself from walking towards her, stopping as Sue notices his expression and smiles to herself as the pack now whisper together in excitement.

"April, I'd like you to meet Embry"

April looks up into Embry's eyes and the world seems to stop for a moment. His grin gets wider and she smiles back just as much before Claire's loud giggle brings them back to reality and April lowers her eyes in embarrassment at being caught checking the hot guy out.

"It's great to finally meet you April. I've heard many good things about you"  
Embry says earnestly, looking into his imprints eyes again and getting lost in them.

"Hey I'm Leah and this is my boyfriend Paul" Leah interrupts, introducing herself and Paul who nudges Embry with his shoulder.

"Hi, nice to meet you all" April murmurs, looking at them all individually with a smile and a wave of her hand.

"Come get some food, I'm sure your hungry" Sue notes, leading the way to the back garden where Emily, Kim and Bella have food prepared.

"I'm not hungry, I'm starving. I could eat a horse, well maybe not a whole horse but at least a Shetland pony" April exaggerates, laughing and linking her arm through Sue's as everyone laughs.

Settled on the back porch steps with Embry at her side, April chats to Sam about the work that has been done to her new house, excitement creeping in.

She's just taken the biggest bite ever of her burger when Billy starts speaking to her.

"So April, Sue tells us that Andrew has Aspergers. What can you tell us about him that will ensure we make his life here easier?"

Rolling her eyes and quickly chewing down the burger, she gulps for fresh air when she's finished and giggles along with everyone else who's laughing at her expression.

"Umm, well it's great that your keen to help so let me tell you about Andrew" she says, taking a sip from her drink before continuing.

"It's always 'Andrew,' never 'Andy.' He has the same routines. He gets up at the same time everyday and goes to bed at the same time. There are ways to get around this but he has to feel that he's the one that thought of the idea in the first place for this to happen so I've learnt to be sneaky when I have to" she grins.

"He eats the same foods on the same days, if you try to give him something different then he will refuse to the point where he will go hungry rather than eat it. Like I said It's all about routine, routines make him feel safe. Umm, you will have to show me the easiest and quickest way to school because that's the route that we'll be taking for the next eight years" she laughs, a small frown on her face.

"Be clear and concise with him. He won't understand your jokes or humour, he will take them literally"

"How do you mean?" Seth asks.

"Well, umm, oh okay, I've thought of a great example. My neighbours son, he was telling me about a trick he'd done on his skateboard, okay, and he was raving on and on about how cool he was for learning this trick. So, Andrew took that literally. Walked up to him, touched his arm and said "Your not cool, your rather warm actually"

She pauses while they snigger. "He's extremely smart. He can remember things that happened years ago that I, as the elder one, can't. He's really into cars. If he's read about it, then he can tell you everything you'd want to know about that car"

"That's great, maybe he can help in the garage sometime if he wants" Jake adds.

"He'd love that Jake but you'd have to set some ground rules with him from the start and you'd have to tell him precisely what to do, you can't assume that he will take the initiative and get on with things, he needs to be instructed as to what he is and isn't allowed to do, otherwise before you know it, he'll dismantle a car that you've spent hours fixing up"

"Oh okay, ground rules, I can do that" Jake grins back.

"He doesn't know how to express himself because he can't understand our emotions. We can usually tell by facial expressions or just by someone's demeanour if their happy, sad or angry, he finds it hard to read these signs so he can come across as rude or uncaring when that isn't the case" she looks at everyone, liking how seriously they are taking it in.

"He may stand too close to you, he doesn't understand boundaries. He's also just discovered that girls have breasts and this is a current source of amusement to him but not so much fun for myself" she giggles, looking at the girls.

"Please do not take it personally if he mentions the, er, size of your breasts or asks if he can see them. He cannot understand how we're all different sizes and ever since he saw a lady breast feeding her baby, he's got quite embarrassing, believe me" she adds with another roll of the eyes as the boys holler with laughter.

"All I can say is, again, when you speak to him be clear and concise and if he says anything that you think is rude or not appropriate then ask yourself, how the situation seems from his way of thinking. He's just the same otherwise as any other ten year old boy, as well as cars, he loves baseball and football and he can tell you anything you want to know about what's happening in those. There is loads more stuff I can tell you and if your really interested I have some great books I can lend you, however, just take him as he is and remember he's special, which he is of course, he's my little brother!" she laughs, while Leah nods to her in understanding.

"Now, how about you guys show me our new house, I have only two days to get it how he'd like it" she exclaims, jumping to a stance with Embry right by her side.

The next day, April is up early so she can continue to get the house how she wants it. Sitting on the front porch sipping her coffee, a part of her isn't surprised when she see's Embry strolling over, despite the early time.

Her time spent with him yesterday afternoon and evening had been wonderful, she'd learnt that behind his quiet exterior was a smart, funny and loyal man who didn't seem to take things too seriously unless the situation warranted it and then his eyes would crinkle in concentration as he processed his thoughts.

Everyone had helped with the house, the boys had picked up and moved the furniture around to her liking and once she'd been persuaded to give them a shopping list, the girls had rushed off to get supplies and then cooked up some meals that Andrew liked so that she could re-heat them in the microwave.

As one by one or couple by couple they'd left, Embry had remained, staying to help her get Andrew's bed made and unpack some of his boxes. She'd told him a few times that he could leave and she wouldn't hold it against him and in the end he half yelled at her that he was right where he wanted to be and to shut up.

She'd got quite turned on by his dominant side and had hurried out of the room, saying she'd call for take out. He'd remained in the room as her scent of arousal hit him hard, calming his wolf from grabbing and taking her right there and then before going out to join her and apologising for shouting.

"I like you" he had whispered softly. "I want to get to know you more if your okay with that and I want to help you"

She had looked into his eyes and saw the truth of his words and let him pull her into his arms.

"I like you too but I need to take this slow, it's not just about me" she had whispered back, hoping with all her might that he would understand. This would prove if he just wanted her for a quick fumble as most guys his age did or if he was seriously interested in her.

"Lets just work on getting to know each other, there's no rush" he'd replied, pushing his wolf's demands to one side, choosing to forget for a moment that he'd have to tell her sometime soon.

Lost in her flashbacks, she doesn't notice Embry is now stood right next to her and jumps when he asks how she slept.

"Shit, sorry I didn't mean to scare you" he sniggers

"I was lost in thought" she pretend glared back at him but unable to keep the façade up, finally gives him a big grin.

"Your in time I suppose, I'm just about to cook breakfast. Fry up suit you?" she enquires as she stands and ambles back into the house.

"Oh yeah, that sounds good" he laughs, thanking the gods for giving him an imprint who can cook.

As she cooks them breakfast, he continues to move boxes around the small house until their in the rooms they belong to and she can carry on unpacking once they've eaten.

They chat about La Push and he offers to show her around when she has the time and they settle on unpacking until after lunch and going for a walk then.

"Um, we're having a bonfire at the beach tonight, would you come with me?" he rushes out so fast, she can only just keep track of what's he's said.

Noting his nervousness, she places her hand on his for a moment. "Yes I will, that would be great" she smiles as he grins back at her.

They manage to get the rest of the unpacking done in record time and after making tons of sandwiches and snacks they decide to take them down to the beach and eat them there. Strolling through La Push, Embry points out various things of interest to April who is keen to learn more about where she lived until she was five years old.

Embry finds them a good quiet spot on the beach, away from the wind that is picking up and they settle down on a piece of driftwood to eat, chatting easily with each other. Of course, it is La Push and It's not long before it starts to rain lightly and they decide to walk back to the house and hang out there.

As they stroll side by side, their hands brush against each others and soon Embry slips his hand into hers. He glances at her to make sure it's okay and she looks at him smiling, letting him know it's fine.

By six that evening, April kicks him out so she can get ready for the bonfire that starts in less than two hours. She has a slight panic about what to wear and texts Leah who texts back to wear something warm which is no great help to her. She finally settles on her black skinny jeans and a tight fitting top that shows off her chest without being too revealing and which will hopefully keep her warm although she has noticed how hot Embry is although she hasn't said anything, not wanting to appear rude.

Embry had said he would pick her up at seven thirty so when that time comes and goes, she starts to get nervous that it's all been a joke to him and he's not going to show. By ten to eight she's debating getting changed into her pyjamas and calling it a night, sorrow that her and Embry are not meant to be channelling her mind.

At eight, there's a quick succession of knocks on the door and opening it she finds Embry stood with a bunch of flowers and an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Sadie, so sorry" he rushes out, tripping over his words.

"My mom has been away for a week and let me just say that she wasn't too happy about how untidy the house had got while she was away. She wouldn't let me leave until I'd straightened it out and I'm not ashamed to say that my mama is one scary lady when she get's going" he pauses and continues.

"But once I'd told her I was taking you out and well she remembers your parents fondly so she then started shouting at me to get ready and then made me change two times because she didn't like what I was wearing, then she insisted I get you flowers and well, here I am, confused and hoping your still let me take you to the bonfire" he finally finishes rambling on.

Relieved that he still wants her, she can't help but laugh at his story about his mom and opens the door wider so he can come in. She takes the flowers from him, and unable to find a vase which must still be in one of the boxes, she puts them in a pint glass instead.

"Thank your mom for me, there lovely" she giggles placing them in the middle of the kitchen table.

"I am sorry, I didn't want to let you down" he whispers, crowding into her so she's against the fridge.

"I forgive you but don't be late again without letting me know" she whispers back, mesmerized by his lips, how plump they are, begging to be kissed.

"I won't, I promise" he says leaning in and capturing her lips with his own. She moans and he pushes against her, running his hands through her hair as he gently bites down on bottom lip and slips his tongue inside.

He wins the battle and sucks and kisses her until their both panting heavily and her hair that had taken her ages to fix was now looking like she'd been dragged through a hedge backwards.

Sighing, she giggles and straightens herself up. "We'd better be going" she says softly, half hoping that they don't have to leave but knowing she wouldn't be able to stop if they didn't.

"Yeah, if we must" he whispers back, thinking exactly the same thing. She excuses herself to use the bathroom and re-appears once she's fixed her hair and calmed her out of control body down.

She locks up the house and he helps her into his truck. He gestures for her to sit in the middle and he wraps his arm around her as he drives to the beach. After parking up and helping her out of the truck they start walking towards the others who soon notice that their holding hands.

"Oh their in looovvee" Quil yells excitedly, happy for his friend.

"April and Embry sitting in a tree, K I S..ouch!" Jake yelps as Bella hits him with a piece of timber that has been put aside to add to the fire later.

"Ignore them please" Leah says with a glare to Quil and Jake "Their just little boys, maybe Andrew can teach them some manners at some point"

Refusing to be embarrassed, April grips Embry's hand tighter and smiles at the rest of the group present, her smile getting bigger when she sees Sue.

"I'm gonna go talk to Sue for a bit, be back in a moment" April says, releasing Embry's hand and walking over before he can answer.

Too soon, the pack surround him for information and he fights them off refusing to tell them anything.

"We'll find out the moment you phase anyway" gloats Paul.

"Yeah, well until then you can mind your own" Embry glares back as they all laugh good naturedly.

Once the foods been eaten, they all start to quieten down as Billy starts to give the story of the legends that they all know so well and have heard a thousand other times.

April, who's parents had only told her snippets over the years, twisted to face Billy, concentration clear on her face as she listened, enthralled by what he was saying. As he talked, her mind was processing the information, all the bits being put together and all too soon she realized that was he was talking about was the truth and she started to feel uneasy.

When he's finished speaking, she jumps up, turning to face Embry as the others straighten up, knowing she'd figured it out.

"It's true isn't it? This is your way of telling me you're a wolf" she yells.

Embry looks at the others for help but they tell him with their eyes that this is something he has to deal with.

"It's true April but I won't hurt you, I'd never hurt you" he stutters out.

"I know that you big…. you big wolf boy" she shouts at him.

"I don't care what you are, it all makes sense, how warm you are, how strong and fast you are. What I'm pissed off about is that MY BABY BROTHER IS OUT THERE WHERE VAMPIRES EXIST AND I'M NOT THERE TO KEEP HIM SAFE FROM THEM" she screams and starts rummaging through her pockets.

"Where is my cell? Where the fuck is my cell, I have to check on him" she sobs out before warm hands grab a hold of her own and she looks up into Embry's eyes and he hands her cell over which had been in her back pocket.

"He'll be okay" Embry promises, pain etched across his features.

"He better be or I'm making fur coats out of the lot of you" she replies sarcastically which makes the girls giggle.

They all listen as April phones her grandmother to check on them both. She calms down slightly but insists on talking to Andrew for herself.

"Hello April" a young boy's voice says

"Hey Andrew, what you doing?"

"Watching tv. Gran says I have to go to bed in a twelve minutes" he replies

"Yeah, it's getting late. Are you okay? Are you feeling good or bad"

"Good but your not here with me"

"You miss me?"

"Your not here"

"I will see you tomorrow though. I will ring you in the morning and tell you what time that will be, okay?"

"I suppose"

"I love you. Be a good boy for grandma and do as she tells you please"

"I'll try but I can't make promises April, you know that" he says which makes the boys grin.

"Sure I understand. I hope you sleep well. I'll speak to you in the morning"

"Goodnight" he whispers and hangs up on her.

She turns to face Embry and the pack, massaging her temple in frustration.

"I think it's great that you protect the tribe. It makes no difference to me, what you all are. I'm just pissed that vampires exist and my little brother is out there unprotected from them, it makes me nervous"

Embry starts to reassure her but Leah interrupts, "What's your grandmothers address? I will go and keep watch over them for you until he arrives tomorrow. I'll keep him safe for you"

"You can't do that, that's unfair on you and…"

"Really April, I'm happy to go for you. I know what it feels like to want your brother to be safe" Leah says forcefully, glancing at Seth.

"I'll come with you babe, we'll sleep over and follow the car back tomorrow"

As the pack hovers around Leah and Paul making arrangements and changing patrols to suit, April begins to feel guilty and starts to walk away from them.

"Hey, it's all okay. We understand how you feel and I think we'd all feel the same. You and Andrew are one of us now and we protect our own. Let Leah and Paul do this" Sam whispers quietly, his Alpha face on.

"Sure" April sighs, "Okay. I'm sorry, I just.."

"We get it April, it's no problem and It will be nice to have my girl alone for a while" Paul sniggers as Leah rolls her eyes.

And with that, more arrangements are made. Her grandmothers address is extracted from her and Leah and Paul stroll hand in hand to the forest to phase, howling their goodbye's.

April faces Embry with a small smile, "So a wolf hey? I never would of guessed that one"

He laughs and wraps his arms around her shoulders pulling her into him, "I'm sorry it scared you. I've been so caught up in if you'd still want me knowing I'm half wolf that I didn't think about how you'd feel about Andrew. I'm sorry"

"I know you are" she replies, noticing that the others are starting to pack everything up.

"I've ruined the evening for everyone" she sighs, resting her head back against Embry's chest.

"No you haven't. The old folk would of gone soon anyway. We can stay and talk if you want" he shifts, walking her towards the blanket they were sat on, knowing he still has to tell her about the imprint.

Once everyone has gone, Embry tells her everything about being a wolf before finally telling her about the imprint.

"There's something else I have to tell you, about us" he whispers quietly as she twists on his lap to face him, noting his serious and scared expression.

"There's something called imprinting that us wolves do" he adds, clearing his throat.

"It's how we meet our soul mates, the one we're destined to be with. Once we look into their eyes, that's it for us, their all we see and think about. April, I imprinted on you yesterday when we first met. You're my soul mate" he whispers tenderly, making sure to look her direct in the eyes.

"We're destined to be together?" she questions back.

"Yes. You are everything to me and that includes Andrew" he grimaces slightly knowing he didn't think about keeping Andrew safe for his mate.

"Um, you have a choice though. We can just be friends, we don't have to be anything you don't want. But your it for me, there will never be another girl for me, your mine"

"You don't get a choice, you have to put up with me?" she whispers, frowning.

Embry grips her face towards him, "I don't want anyone but you. I don't have to 'put' up with you, I want to. But if you don't want me, I will understand and let you live your life as long as I can keep you safe from harm"

"I don't really understand it all but I know I want you in my life Embry, I know I want you as more than a friend. Your mine too"

Embry's face breaks into the hugest grin and he hugs her closer to him, bending his face down to capture her lips with his own. She moves her legs so she can straddle him, running her hands through his hair as he runs his hands up and down her sides.

He kisses and nips her neck, licking her throat before kissing her deeply again. She moans and he can't help but grind into her and she grinds back, lost in the feelings.

"Oh god, you feel so good April" he murmurs, caressing her face and panting with exertion and lust.

"Umm" she moans loudly which seems to snap her back to reality and she leans away from him to catch her breath, her face flushed, eyes glistening before laying her head in the crook of his neck.

With a cheeky smile on his face he kisses her forehead and stands them both up, "Come on, lets get you home, you've got a busy day tomorrow" he winks, placing his arm around her shoulder and walking them back to his truck.

Parking up outside her house, he walks her to door, "Stay with me?" April whispers into his ear as he looks at her slack -jawed.

"No sex. Not tonight anyway" she smirks, "But please stay with me, just lay next to me and sleep"

"Yeah, that would be nice" he replies, his voice husky with lust as he leads her into the house  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next afternoon ,April, the pack and elders are awaiting for Andrew to arrive with Leah and Paul escorting them. When her grandmothers car pulls up April walks over as Andrew gets out and gives him a hug quickly before doing the same to her grandmother.

The other imprints have again come to the rescue and organized a buffet and after introductions everyone sits around April and Andrews back garden chatting.

Despite her anxiety that Andrew would find meeting the pack and everyone at once too much for him, he surprises her by instantly getting into a conversation with Jake and Embry about a sports car they had followed behind on their journey.

He watches as April sits close to Embry and his eyes get wide when Embry places his arm around her shoulder. He comes and sits between them.

"Why are you touching April?" he states with interest as everyone quietens as they hear his question.

"Well, I really like your sister and she feels nice. It gives me comfort to touch her" Embry answers, his face flushing slightly.

Andrew pats April's shoulder and pokes her a few times, "Um, she feels alright I suppose" he mumbles, "I'll let you touch her then" he says loudly before jumping up to help himself to more of the food which he hasn't complained about as yet.

Before long, his questions start. Strolling over to Billy he asks why he's in a wheelchair.

"I have diabetes and my legs don't work well anymore" Billy replies, trying to keep his answer simple.

"Can I ride in your wheelchair?"

"Not today but another time, sure you can" Billy laughs.

"Why are you so big?" Andrew shouts at Jake, practically standing on Jake's toes.

"Because I eat all my vegetables" Jake stutters, trying not to laugh, not at all bothered.

"Can I have vegetables for my dinner?" Andrew whips around to ask April.

"Sure you can"

As Andrew walks over to Emily, everyone holds their breath as he takes in her scars.

"What happened to your face?"

"I got attacked by a bear" she simply replies with a smile for him.

"When the sunshine catches your scars, it makes them look like they have flecks of silver in them. You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen" he whispers before surprising April and her grandmother by then hugging Emily and kissing her scars as Sam looks on with a beaming smile, loving the boy for his words.

Peppering everyone with questions as the afternoon rolls by, the pack remain good natured and take Andrew in their stride as April looks on with pride. Before too long, her gran wants to leave before it gets dark and everyone waves her off.

"Can I go to the park with Claire and Quil before dinner?" whines Andrew as everyone starts to bid goodbye's and head home. April looks at Quil who shrugs his big shoulders saying it's fine with him.

Embry, who's keen to become friends with Andrew suggests he tags along as well and they set off after Embry has given April a quick kiss to Andrews great amusement.

An hour later and April who has managed to get some more unpacking done and is now fixing dinner, jumps and throws the knife that she's peeling potatoes with down on the counter when she hears Andrew scream. She's out the door looking around scared when she hears the accompanying laughter that follows and a moment later Embry strolls round the house with Andrew in his arms tickling the boy as they both giggle like, well like little boys.

"Aprilllll" they both yell with huge grins as they rush towards her.

"I've had fun April, Embry's funny" Andrew pants and then groans in protest when Embry gently lowers him back on his feet.

"You have, that's great" she smiles at them both fondly as Embry pulls her into a hug.

"What are we doing now?" Andrew asks with a little yawn.

"Well I'm fixing dinner up so you two boys need to go and clean yourselves up. How about you watch some tv or play a game until then. And after dinner it's your bath time"

"Yey. Can I see if there's a game on, I think the Huskies and Seattle Seahawks are playing this weekend" he yells out running into the living area to switch the TV on.

"Wash your hands first" April yells as Embry chuckles.

"You as well buster, go get cleaned up" she orders, whipping his backside with the tea towel as he holds his hands up in surrender before winking and walking to get Andrew into the bathroom.

The rest of the evening goes peaceful. They chat as they eat and while April cleans up the kitchen, Embry helps Andrew with his bath and patiently listens as the boy tells him about the game they watched together. Leaning back against the bathroom wall listening to Andrew with April in the background, Embry can't help the proud settled feeling that washes over him. He's home, this is where he's meant to be, with April and Andrew. He's getting the family he's always wanted. His wolf purrs in contentment, accepting the child as his own.

A few weeks later and it doesn't come as a surprise to anyone when Embry moves in permanently with them with the blessing of his mom who has taken to them both so well and who treats Andrew like her grandson, often baby sitting to give them some alone time together.

The pack and imprints treat him like any ordinary boy and Andrew has taken a strong liking to Jake and Quil who gave him a scrapped car to work on as his own. He finally got to ride in Billy's wheelchair, whooping and hollering as he chased after Emily who he has developed rather a crush on, even telling Sam that he better treat her right or he'd have him to answer to.

One of the surprises has been his interactions with Paul who constantly surprises them all with his patience towards Andrew, teaching him how to carve and making him a name plaque for his bedroom door. As such April and Leah have become firm friends, with Paul and Leah often joining them for meals and days out.

April worried about his first day at school and watched anxiously as she saw him leaving his classroom at the end of the day. She beamed with pride as he chatted away with two other boys who seemed to accept his different way of thinking for just that.

That following weekend when the same two boys had politely knocked on the door and asked if Andrew wanted to play with them, she'd felt so happy she had burrowed her face in Embry's chest and had a little cry, knowing she'd done the right thing by moving them.

As April and Andrew intermingled with the tribe and became known, everyone soon accepted Andrew's ways and most went out of their way to shout a hello or simply wave at him. He was allowed more freedom with April knowing that not only would the pack not let any harm come to him, neither would the tribe and it wasn't too long before they were all settled in a happy routine, with everyone commenting on what a great little family they were.

Ten years later

"Babe he's going to be fine, just fine" Embry chuckled into April's ear as she anxiously watched Andrew from a distance.

The last ten years had been the happiest either of them had known. Her and Embry had gotten married a year after they had met and had the first of their four children a year after.

Andrew had taken his role as uncle very seriously and in return the two twin boys and two girls had come to love their 'uncle Andrew' very much, looking up to him in awe as he told them stories and was always eager to play with them.

Andrew was still close to his childhood friends, Stewart and Robert who had become his own protectors over the years, sticking up for him when anyone dared to make fun of him or tried to bully him.

He now worked at the garage with Embry, Jake and Quil and although he had to be supervised when working on any customers cars, he had come into his own when organizing the office and computer system with all three often saying how they couldn't run the place without him.

"Babe, he's just moving five houses down, you'll still see him everyday" Embry said gently, pulling his wife against him for a hug.

"I know you worry and that's good, he needs us on his side but you have got to let him do this, he needs to do this"

"I know, your right. It's just I've lived with him for twenty years and now I wont. I hate letting him go, what if something happens or he can't cope"

Embry laughs and kisses her temple, "He's got Paul and Leah one side and Quil and Claire the other. He won't have a chance to not to cope with them all watching over him. And any problems we'll handle together, like we always have"

Sighing, April stands on her tiptoes to kiss her husband, "I got so lucky with you, I love you" she whispers softly, peppering his face with kisses as he pulls her off the ground and swirls her around.

"I love you too. I'm the lucky one April, you've given me so much, you and Andrew and now our children. I couldn't be any happier. Your everything to me"

He lowers her down and they remain watching as Andrew sits outside his new house, his own house chatting with his friends. As their joined by some of there other friends, she can't help but notice when one of the girls, a sweet girl called Kirsty sits beside him and he wraps his arm around her, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Embry and April laugh and look at each other, "Yeah well, you're the one who's going to have the sex talk with him" April giggles, escaping Embry's clutches as he yells 'Oh hell no' and chases her into the house, their home, the 'Call' family home.

THE END


End file.
